1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing condition setting apparatus, a printing condition setting method, and a computer readable recording medium stored with a printing condition setting program. The invention particularly relates to a printing condition setting apparatus, a printing condition setting method, and a computer readable recording medium stored with a printing condition setting program for setting up the printing condition for printing functions of a printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For a printing job executed on a printer, various setting parameters of printing conditions such as page allocation, color selection, printing type, and the likes can be applied. The user can set up various setting parameters applied to a printing job to preferred setting values using a control program called a printer driver on a PC (personal computer). There are many setting parameters provided by the printer driver, and the number of setting parameters has even been on a rise in recent years. A plurality of setting parameters are classified in accordance with related functions and displayed on an operating screen, which is selectable on a GUI screen window by selecting a tab. Therefore, in order for a user to set up a desired printing condition, the user must first switch the operating screen by selecting a tab to display a desired setting parameter, and then modify the setting value (in other words, the setting item) of the setting parameter, thus making the printing condition setting work more complex.
As a means of solving this problem, an art has been proposed in which all those setting parameters for which the setting values are frequently modified by the user are displayed aggregately on a specific operating screen.
Refer to the printer driver of PostScript 3 Printer Controller provided by EFI, Image Controller IC-406, available on the World Wide Web at “konicaminolta.jp/business/download/copiers/efi/detail.html”.
According to this non-patent document technology, all those setting parameters for which the setting values are frequently modified by the user can be displayed aggregately on a specific operating screen by the user adding or removing setting parameters to or from an operating screen that can be edited by the user.
However, even for the same user, the setting parameters that need to be modified frequently may change depending on the printing scene. Therefore, even if the user has edited the operating screen to display the desired setting parameters, there may be a case for the same user to switch the operating screen by selecting a tab to modify the setting value of a certain setting parameter when the printing scene changes.